This application relates to a headband or a fastening device for applying pressure to the back of a human head for therapeutic effects, and more particularly to a device that applies bilateral pressure to the occipital region to improve the circulation of cerebrospinal fluid.
It is believed that the human body is continually subjected to physical and other forms of stress that can stimulate the occurrence of a variety of ailments or otherwise cause detrimental effects to one""s physical health or well-being. It is believed that these physical stresses can include injuries stemming from birth trauma, automotive accidents, athletic exertions, or postural problems. It is further believed that other forms of stress can occur from psychological tension or emotional disturbances, which may be caused by depression or anxiety. The occurrence of stress is believed to manifest as muscle tension, which in turn may tighten the muscles around the head and neck. It is believed that severe or prolonged muscle tension in the area surrounding the cranium may distort the alignment of cranial bones.
Within the human cranium, it is believed that cerebrospinal fluid fills the ventricles of the brain and occupies the subarachnoid space. It is believed that cerebrospinal fluid is a clear watery fluid that remains in constant circulation throughout the brain and the spinal cord. It is further believed that cerebrospinal fluid acts as both a protective cushion against injury and a carrier of nutrients and proteins that provide nourishment to the brain for normal functioning.
It is believed that cerebrospinal fluid drains from the lateral ventricles through the interventricular foramina of Monro into the third ventricle. This fluid is then believed to combine with fluid produced by the choroid plexus of the third ventricle, and then pass through the cerebral aqueduct of Sylvius into the fourth ventricle. The fluid is then believed to escape through openings in the roof of the fourth ventricle, the median foramen of Magendie, and the two lateral foramina of Luschka. From the foramina of the fourth ventricle, it is believed that the fluid enters the subarachnoid space. Henry Gray and Charles Goss, Gray""s Anatomy, Lea and Febiger, 1973.
It is believed that there are four major rhythmic pulsations from fluid circulation within the cranium. It is believed that blood flows from cardiovascular circulation between 60 to 72 times per minute to provide circulation throughout the brain and the entire body. It is also believed that oxygen is provided to the vascular system through respiratory circulation at 14 to 19 times per minute. And it is further believed that there are sutural pulsations at 14 to 19 times per minute and dural pulsations at 6 to 8 times per minute, which are measured as a cranial rhythm index. These rhythmic pulsations are believed to affect the circulation of cerebrospinal fluid.
With regard to rhythmic dural pulsation, it is believed that flexion/extension movement provides tension changes to the membrane within the dural system. Dural flexion is believed to occur when the distance from the internal margin of the lamboid and the superior posterior margin of the sphenobasilar articulation decrease in distance. This decrease in distance is believed to produce a slight tension to the external margin of the falx cerebrum, falx cerebellum, and the falx tentorium. The internal margin of the membrane is believed to produce a slight relaxation of the falx cerebrum, falx cerebellum, and the falx tentorium. It is believed that this membrane tension change allows the external cisterns and superior sagital sinus to decrease in volume and size. When this takes place, it is also believed that the ventricles of the brain increase in volume and size. It is believed that the cerebrospinal fluid moves with the fluctuations of this rhythmic cycle.
It is believed that if the skeletal structure in the cranium is improperly aligned, the cerebrospinal fluid cannot provide optimal circulation throughout the cerebrum. By applying pressure to the cranium, it is believe to be possible to stimulate greater circulation to reverse, or at least reduce the harmful effects of sub-optimal cerebrospinal fluid flow. It is believed that in 1939, Dr. William Garner Sutherland, DO, experimented with a technique of applying pressure to the occipital region of the head to cause a compression of the fourth ventricle, adjacent to the cerebellum. Traditionally called a xe2x80x9cCV-4xe2x80x9d technique, it is believed that a therapist can press against the occiput and thus apply resistance against movement to modify the activity of the craniosacral system. It is believed that this induces a xe2x80x9cstill-pointxe2x80x9d that can enhance the flow of cerebrospinal fluid throughout the cerebrum. Upon reaching a xe2x80x9cstill-point,xe2x80x9d it is believed that a patient can enjoy a sense of relaxation.
It is believed that a patient must remain immobile in order to induce a xe2x80x9cstill point.xe2x80x9d Thus, it is believed that previous methods or devices applying pressure to the occipital region require the assistance of a therapist, or devices that require a patient to remain immobile while receiving treatment. The inconvenience of relying upon another to provide treatment and remaining in a still position during a treatment process is believed to greatly reduce the benefits of the treatment and limit the opportunities for achieving a state of relaxation from the application of occipital pressure.
It is believed that there is a need for an apparatus and a method of applying occipital pressure that overcomes the problems and limitations of the previous methods and devices.
The present invention provides an apparatus for applying occipital pressure to a human head. The human head has a frontal, an occipital, and parietal bones. The frontal bone generally is on a front portion of the head, the occipital bone generally is on a back portion of the head, and the parietal bones generally extend between the frontal and parietal bones. The apparatus comprises a harness adapted to overlie the frontal bones, and a pad adapted to apply a therapeutic force to the occipital bone. The pad has first and second ends attached to the harness. And the pad has first and second protrusions that extend generally toward the harness and that are adapted to overlie the occipital bone.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for applying occipital pressure to a human head. The human head has a frontal, an occipital, and parietal bones. The frontal bone generally is on a front portion of the head, the occipital bone generally is on a back portion of the head, and the parietal bones generally extend between the frontal and occipital bones. The apparatus comprises a band adapted to surround the human head, at least one protrusion, and a cushion. The band has a first portion adapted to overly the occipital bone, a second portion adapted to overly the frontal bone, and connecting portions that extend between the first and second portions. The at least one protrusion extends inwardly from the first portion and is adapted to apply a therapeutic force to the occipital bone. The cushion extends inwardly from the second portion and is adapted to apply a reaction force to the frontal bone. The reaction force opposes the therapeutic force.
The present invention further provides a method of applying theraputic forces to a human head. The human head has a frontal, an occipital, and panetal bones. The frontal bone generally is on a front portion of the head, the occipital bone generally is on a back portion of the head, and the parietal bones generally extend between the frontal and occipital bones. The method comprises surrounding the human head with a band, the band having at least one inwardly directed protrusion and a cushion; orienting the cushion to overly the frontal bone; orienting the at least one inwardly directed protrusion so as to overly the occipital bone; and adjusting the band so as to enhance a flow of cerebrospinal fluid within the human head.